<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] It Was Spring for a While by Elle_dubs (avril_o)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310927">[Podfic] It Was Spring for a While</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs'>Elle_dubs (avril_o)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Expanse (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Gen, Plants, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:53:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of "It Was Spring for a While" written by Sharksdontsleep.</p><p>Author's Summary: Amos acquires a new possession.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amos Burton &amp; Alex Kamal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] It Was Spring for a While</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379229">It Was Spring For A While</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsofoceans/pseuds/Dreamsofoceans">Dreamsofoceans</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>This is a podfic of "It Was Spring for a While" by Sharksdontsleep.</b>
</p><p><b>Author's Summary: </b>Amos has a new possession.</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><b>Fandom:</b> The Expanse (TV)</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p><b>Pairing(s): </b>Amos Burton &amp; Alex Kamal</p><p><b><br/>Original Fiction by:</b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharksdontsleep/pseuds/Sharksdontsleep"> Sharksdontsleep on AO3</a></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>Podfic Reader: </b>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs"> Elle_dubs on AO3</a>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <iframe></iframe>
  </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This podfic was created for Voiceteam 2020 Challenge First! ... to podfic in a fandom without existing podfics, for Team Orange You Glad I Saved This Braincell.</p><p>Thank you to Sharksdontsleep for having blanket permission!</p><p>Intro/outro music is "Lost Shoe" by Blue Dot Sessions.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>